Nieciekawa Misja
by LolerThenUrakarp
Summary: IV Wojna Shinobi zakończyła się. Wszystko powoli wraca do normy... Dopóki pewien Nieprzewidywalny Twardogłowy Ninja nr. 1 nie otrzymał pewnej misji. One-shot. Pojawiają się brzydkie słowa ;p


Sama nie wiem co o tym myśleć ^^" Wpadłam na pomysł i po prostu to napisałam. Koniec trochę taki dziwny wyszedł, dlatego chciałabym się zapytać, czy taki... hm... powiedzmy, że styl, chociaż to mocno naciągane określenie, się wam podoba? Teoretycznie to jest one-shot, ale jak zwykle mam całą historię obmyślaną, więc TEORETYCZNIE mogłabym napisać opowiadanie. Słowo klucz: teoretycznie. No nic, bardzo proszę o opinię i konstruktywną krytykę ;D

Nie muszę chyba pisać, że nie mam praw autorskich... -.-" choćbym nie wiem ile razy prosiła św. Mikołaja to jeszcze mi ich nie podarował. Może następnym razem się uda ;p

Aha, w opowiadaniu pojawia się „baa-chan" - w japońskim to określenie odnosi się zarówno do babci jak i cioci (w tym wypadku chodzi mi o ciocię), a różnica jest praktycznie żadna. Jest to raczej stuprocentowo pewne, bo tak pisał tłumacz Fullmetal Alchemist'a w F.A.Q, (i gdzieś w Wikipedii też to znalazłam ;p) ale ja się nie uczę japońskiego więc głowy nie dam.

* * *

Naprawdę, po misji tej rangi można by się spodziewać, że będzie choć TROCHĘ interesująca. Ale nie. Nie z jego szczęściem. Inni mogli dostawać jakiś ciekawy przydział, jak choćby eskortowanie jakiś ważnych osobistości (inna sprawa, że w takich sytuacjach też zazwyczaj narzekał). No na przykład ostatnia misja o której mu Kiba opowiadał. Nie dość, że walczyli z jakąś tajną organizacją, to do tego... szkoda gadać. Naruto wbił ponure spojrzenie w miskę, jeszcze nie tak dawno pełną pysznego makaronu. No niby fakt, że ten zwój był ważny i tak dalej, ale misja nadal była nudna i ciągnęła się niemiłosiernie. Westchnął ciężko i zwiesił smętnie głowę. Czemu, ach, czemu życie ninja nie składało się wyłącznie z ciekawych zadań?

- Dobry wieczór – z zamyślenia wyrwał go cichy głosik. Podniósł głowę znad pustego (niestety!) naczynia.

- Panienka Rin! - odpowiedział entuzjastycznie właściciel niewielkiego przybytku w którym się znajdowali, to jest budki z ramenem.

Przy ladzie stała niepozorna dziewczynka mająca jakieś dziesięć, może jedenaście lat. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na najnormalniejsze cywilne dziecko pod słońcem. Minus kolor włosów. To właśnie jej szary kucyk zwrócił uwagę Naruto. To raz, dwa – jej imię. I trzy – to dziwne uczucie w żołądku, jak zawsze kiedy działo się coś ważnego.

- Kogóż ja tu widzo. Tożto przecie nasza Rin! Jak się miewa pani doktór? - wydukał niewyraźnie jakiś ogromny wieśniak siedzący przy barze. Najwyraźniej nadmiar sake mu nie służył.

- Nie najlepiej – odpowiedziała dziewczynka wyraźnie smutniejąc. - Przyszłam kupić ramen, bo zawsze po tym jej się poprawia...

- Ależ oczywiście, moja droga, zaraz się tym zajmę! - wykrzyknął właściciel, najwyraźniej mile połechtany przez słowa Rin. Naruto zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. _Córka uzdrowicielki, tak?_

- Dziękuję panu bardzo. Mama na pewno się ucieszy – mówi, że to jej przypomina czasy jak była mała – usta dziewczynki wygięły się w uśmiechu, kiedy zasiadła za ladą czekając na swoje danie.

Obecni szybko stracili nią zainteresowanie i powrócili do własnych zajęć (czyt. upijania się do nieprzytomności, a następnie lawirowania po czterech ulicach, które były w wiosce, w poszukiwaniu jednego z dwudziestu domów, który należał do nich), a Naruto do swojej dokładki ramenu, którą przed sekundą otrzymał. Oczywiście nie przeszkadzało mu to w użalaniu się nad sobą. Zauważył, że od czasu zakończenia IV Wojny Shinobi zdarzało mu się to coraz częściej. _Widać się starzeję..._

- Łał... - odezwała się nagle owa Rin, przerywając jego depresyjny ciąg myślowy. - Szybko pan je – dodała nieśmiało, wyraźnie zawstydzona. Naruto uśmiechnął się do niej. Przełknął.

- Nawyk.

- Nie jest pan stąd, prawda? - Uzumaki potwierdził.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Ja... mama jest uzdrowicielką, no i wszyscy do nas przychodzą. – na chwilę zapadła cisza. - Czy jest pan ninja? - zadała w końcu pytanie, które najwyraźniej nurtowało ją od samego początku.

- Ta... tak było jak ostatnio sprawdzałem.

- Z Konohy? - spojrzała na niego uważnie.

- Uhm – potwierdził zza makaronu, uniemożliwiającego mu aktualnie zwykłą artykulację. - Znasz się na symbolach wiosek ninja, jak widzę...

- Mama mi je pokazała – powiedziała dziewczynka. Przez chwilę milczała. - Czy... czy zna się pan może na medycznych jutsu? - zapytała w końcu, patrząc na niego z nadzieją.

Naruto spojrzał na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem. No naprawdę, tyle fajnych technik jest na świecie, a ona się pyta akurat o medyczne? Z drugiej strony to jest DZIEWCZYNA. „To bardzo kłopotliwe, ale one już tak mają." - jak mawia Shikamaru.

- Niestety nie. - Rin zwiesiła głowę. - Można wiedzieć czemu pytasz?

- Och... - poczerwieniała jak piwonia i zaczęła się strasznie jąkać. - Bo... bo... bo moja mama jest chora no i się tak po prostu zastanawiałam... wie pan...

- Chciałabyś zostać medic-nin?

- Ja? Ja... nie... ja tylko... - zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona, a Naruto posłał jej najszerszy z możliwych uśmiechów. - No... może troszkę... ale wie pan, mama mówi, że bycie ninja jest bardzo, bardzo niebezpieczne, ale jak będę chciała, to może kiedyś wrócimy do Konohy i mnie pozna z kilkoma medykami. Ale teraz... Nie wiem, czy gdziekolwiek pojedziemy.

Naruto poczuł przypływ współczucia wobec dziewczynki, ale fizycznie nie miał jak jej pomóc. Nie dość, że miał misję (może i nudną, ale zawsze) to jego znajomość medycyny ograniczała się do odróżniania kataru od bólu gardła. Nagle uderzyła go jedna rzecz.

- Twoja mama jest z Konohy? - Naruto uniósł brwi

- Co? - na twarz jedenastolatki wypłynęła panika. - Ja tak powiedziałam?

- Nieważne – _najlepszy dowód, że faktycznie jest z Konohy i najwyraźniej chce to ukryć._ - Właściwie to nie przedstawiliśmy się sobie. Rin, tak? Jestem Naruto Uzumaki, przyszły Hokage Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach! - oznajmił z szerokim uśmiechem wyciągając do niej rękę. Zaskoczona dziewczynka przyjęła powitanie i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

Chciała najwyraźniej coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale przerwał jej nadchodzący sprzedawca z zamówieniem. Rin szybko zapłaciła i zanim Naruto zdążył to sobie w pełni uświadomić, pożegnała się, pozostawiając go na pastwę właściciela - wybitnie otyłego mężczyzny, który świdrował go raczej nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, najwyraźniej licząc na jak najszybsze pozbycie się ninja ze swojej posesji.

- Co jest jej matce? - zapytał Naruto, dochodząc do wniosku, że na razie, zwyczajnie nie chce mu się iść. Poza tym zżerała go ciekawość i to przeklęte wrażenie, że coś mu umyka.

- Nie wiemy. – opowiedział mężczyzna smutno. Jednak w jego oku pojawił się błysk zawodowego plotkarza. Naruto doszedł do wniosku, ze go nie lubi. - Nie dalej jak rok temu upadła w trakcie leczenia. Powiedziała, że nic jej się nie dzieje. Wie pan, jak taka uzdrowicielka coś powie, to ludziska ani ważą się coś tego... no... zaoponować, nie? I tak raz i drugi, aż w końcu stała się tak słaba, że nie mogła wyjść z domu. Z tego co mówiła mała, Pani Uzdrowicielka w ogóle już z łóżka nie wstaje. Nie wiem co to będzie. Mało jest takich jak ona. Rinusia też cosik umi, ale to nie do porównania...

- Co z nią będzie, jeżeli uzdrowicielka... zginie?

- E... - wydukał jego rozmówca inteligentnie. Raczej nie wyglądał na takiego co się przejmuje losem sierot i Naruto właśnie stracił do niego resztki sympatii (trzeba zaznaczyć, że właściciele budek z ramenem zawsze mieli u niego spory bonus). - No chyba się nią Stara zajmie... Przepraszam na chwilę.

Właściciel z ulgą oddalił się w celu obsłużenia innych klientów, dając tym samym Naruto czas na przetrawienie dopiero co zasłyszanych informacji. A było ich trochę. Sądząc z tego co usłyszał i paru innych ciekawostek z wcześniej, budka z ramenem i jej właściciel byli tutejszymi mediami, to znaczy punktem informacyjnym wioski i źródłem wszelakich plotek. A głównym ich tematem była właśnie Pani Uzdrowicielka. Musiała mieć naprawdę spore umiejętności, żeby uzyskać taki rozgłos. Naruto zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Taka wybitna shinobi mieszkająca poza wioską. To było co najmniej podejrzane.

Chwilę później nasz ninja doszedł do wniosku, że ma dość pijackiej atmosfery i opuścił lokal, ku niezmiernemu zadowoleniu właściciela oraz tych mniej podpitych klientów. Bo reszcie tu już i tak było wszystko jedno.

* * *

Nie śpieszył się.

_Coś jest nie tak.._.

Misja wykonana, a on mógł spokojnie wrócić.

_Coś ważnego mi umknęło..._

Nie miał po co się śpieszyć.

_Muszę coś zrobić..._

A jednak skręcił i zaczął biec.

_Żebym tylko się nie spóźnił..._

* * *

- Mamo! MAMO! MAMUSIU!

- Zamknij się smarkaczu, bo ci łeb urżnę.

- Mówiłam już – obolały, zmęczony głos. - Nie mamy nic cennego co mogłybyśmy wam dać.

- Och doprawdy? - zadowolony. Bardzo zadowolony. I sadystyczny. - Bo wydaje mi się zgoła inaczej. Kunoichi. Mieszkająca z dala od swojej wioski. Ciekawe dlaczego? Hm? Odpowiesz mi? - cisza. - Bo ja myślę, że coś ukrywasz. A jeśli coś ukrywasz, to jest to coś cennego, coś bardzo cennego. No dalej. CO ukrywasz?

- Zimno na szyi.

- Mamo...

- Słyszysz? To twoje dziecko. Albo mi powiesz, albo to co przed chwilą usłyszałaś, to będą jej ostatnie słowa.

- Mamuuusiu... - zaczął papugować jeden z goryli.

- Już mówiłam! Odeszłam z wioski, żeby ją chronić! Nie chciałam, żeby stała się kolejną bezduszną maszyną do zabijania! To wszystko!

Zdjęli sztylet z mojej szyi.

Stęknęła boleśnie.

- MAMO!

- Powiesz? Czy nie?

To były jego ostatnie słowa. Był tylko żółty błysk. I dużo błękitu. No i nieźle huknęło.

Potem Naruto-sensei mi opowiadał jak przebiegała walka, ale dla mnie były to sekundy. Przeczołgałam się do mamy i przytuliłam. Zaczęłam płakać.

- Mamo, mamusiu...

- Sz... Rin – wyszeptała. - Pamiętaj, że cię kocham.

- Ale co ja bez ciebie zrobię?

Zapadła cisza. Podszedł do mnie i położył mi rękę na ramieniu.

- Odsuń się Rin.

Ani drgnęłam.

- Przeniosę twoją mamę i ją opatrzę. Znam się na takich ranach.

Jeszcze chwilę musiał mnie przekonywać.

Przeniosłam się do kąta i obserwowałam jego pełne kociej gracji ruchy.

Przebudziła się jakieś pół godziny później.

- Minato-sensei? Czy ja już nie żyję? - dotknęła dłońmi jego twarzy po czym uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Nie, Naruto-kun. Wiesz, że wyglądasz zupełnie jak on?

- Pani mnie zna? - zaskoczony.

- Nie pamiętasz mnie już? No tak, miałeś sześć lat...

Nagle zbladł.

- Rin-baa-chan? - zapytał cicho.

- Ach, pamiętasz...

- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć. Opiekowałaś się mną przez cały ten czas. Myślałem, że mnie zostawiłaś. Staruszek Hokage powiedział, że zginęłaś na misji... - po jego policzku spłynęła łza, gdy przycisnął jej dłoń do swojego policzka. Ten obrazek miałam zapamiętać do końca życia. Jeden jedyny raz kiedy widziałam, żeby płakał.

- Tak myślał, tak wszyscy myśleli... Naruto-kun, to dla niej...

- Co?

- Ja... Słuchaj mnie uważnie – powiedziała głośniej. - Chcę, żebyś zaopiekował się Rin. Nic nie mów. Nie wyjdę już z tego.

- Ale...

- Jestem medykiem. Wiem co nieco o swoim stanie. Nawet Tsunade-sama by mnie z tego nie wyciągnęła. Jestem chora, bardzo chora. Dlatego chcę, żebyś zaopiekował się Rin, moją córeczką. I zaprowadził ją do Kakashiego.

- Dlaczego?

- On... jest jej ojcem.

Zapadła cisza. Moje serce przyśpieszyło. Tata?

- Co...? Ale baa-chan... czy on o tym wie?

- Nie. Dlatego powiesz mu. Dobrze? I przeproś go ode mnie. To było dla jej bezpieczeństwa. Mogliby chcieć dotrzeć do niego poprzez moją małą Rin. Nie mogłam na to pozwolić – jej głos zaczął słabnąć. - Zaopiekuj się nią, dobrze?

Znów zasnęła. Czy zapadła w letarg? Nie wiem już. Wspomnienia tej nocy zlały mi się w jedno. Nie potrafię już odróżnić snu od jawy.

Potem sensei mówił, że budziła się kilkakrotnie i mnie przytulała. Nic nie mówiła. Dopiero rano w pełni odzyskała świadomość.

- Przepraszam cię słoneczko, że cię tam okłamywałam – wyszeptała. - Kocham cię skarbie, pamiętaj o tym, dobrze?

* * *

Pochowali ją przed zapadnięciem zmroku pod starą lipą. Na grobie Rin posadziła niezapominajki. Żadne z nich się nie odezwało.

Naruto pozbył się gdzieś ciał czwórki bandytów. Nie wiedziała co z nimi zrobił i nie chciała wiedzieć. Długo płakała, nie mogąc zasnąć i dopiero kiedy Uzumaki usiadł przy jej łóżku i zaczął opowiadać głupawe bajki, zapadła w twardy sen.

Czuwał przez całą noc nad dziewczynką, zastanawiając się, jak ta mała osóbka odmieni życie Kakashiego.

Następnego ranka zadał jej pytanie. Zgodziła się.

* * *

- Kakashi-sensei! Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę!


End file.
